


A Small Favour

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Secrets, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:52:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ianto is doing a favour for his sister and Jack just wants to help





	A Small Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 460: Favour, at slashthedrabble.

“Jack, will you just leave the bloody thing alone!”

“But I was only trying to help!” Jack couldn’t believe the way Ianto had just snapped at him.

Ianto pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. “Well you’re not! Do me a favour and don’t even try.”

Jack pouted but backed off and sat down. “What’s put you in such a snit? You’re not usually so snappy.”

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just… I wish I’d never agreed to do this. We’ve been so busy, and now I’m tired, my head aches, but I have to get these done for tomorrow night anyway.”

“Why didn’t you just tell Rhiannon you didn’t have time?”

“I tried! She’s always complaining I don’t visit, and never do anything for the kids, and she’s not wrong but I can hardly tell her it’s because I’m off saving the world from aliens. So when she called and asked if I could do her one small favour and take the kids Trick or Treating because she’s sprained her ankle, I couldn’t say no. If I’d known she expected me to make their costumes too… but you know Rhi; she sneaked that in as an afterthought after I’d already agreed.”

“You could’ve just bought or rented their costumes; you didn’t have to make them from scratch, did you?”

“You’d think, but Mica’s set her heart on being a bee, and while I was able to get black leggings and a black and yellow striped tunic that’ll work, nobody seemed to have a suitable headdress and wings. And then David decided he wanted to be a Welsh dragon, and absolutely no one makes dragon costumes, so…” Ianto sighed heavily and put his head in his hands. “I’m going to be at this all night.”

“Not if you let me help.”

“Jack…”

“No, I mean it, I’m not completely incompetent.” Jack paused, thinking over what he’d just said. “That didn’t come out quite right. I mean, I know you’re better with a sewing machine than I am, but I can make Mica’s bumblebee wings; I’ve done it before.”

“You have?” Ianto looked at his lover in surprise.

“Well, I’ve made fairy wings, back when Alice was little. The principle is the same; I just need wire coat hangers, pliers, electrical tape, and gauze fabric. I can use a couple of my chiffon scarves. Oh, and about half a yard of wide elastic for the straps, preferably black.” He snapped his fingers. “I’ve got a pair of black braces I never use, I can cut those up. You just concentrate on the dragon.” Jack scurried away.

The next afternoon, they took the costumes over to Rhi’s and waited while she helped the kids get changed. Both looked splendid.

As they were going out the door, Mica buzzing happily, David said, “Mum thinks we look so good you should make our costumes every year!”

Jack and Ianto looked at each other. “No way!” Ianto said firmly. “Once was enough!”

The End


End file.
